Shine
by Auphanim
Summary: The last fight against Justice during the Crusades comes with victories and losses. The losses are mostly Sol's. Songfic. Slight SolxKy


Warning: Shonen-ai hints (not too much) and violence.

Author Notes (semi-important):

_Italics_ – Not part of the story (song lyrics)

"Blah" – Speech

I don't have the Guilty Gear storyline memorized, only bits and pieces, so I'm taking a bit of artistic privilege with this fanfiction.

Grammatical Errors Fixed!

Author Notes (unimportant): Second story, so please forgive me if this sucks. This is my first attempt at a battle scene; don't hit me too hard with rude comments.

As for the songfic-ness of this, I usually don't go for fanfictions with songs in them, but I was listening to this song and it sparked the idea for this fic. Besides, I can just envision a gruesome battle going on to this music. . 

Shine

_Shine, bright morning light,_

_Now in the air the spring is coming_

An entire army was out, and all the two could see was each other. Ochre eyes locked with blue-green eyes, each set of eyes displaying emotions that were reserved only for each other. A light breeze came, ruffling their white uniforms and making their hair dance around them.

A hush had fallen over all the members of the Sheikishidan as they awaited the last confrontation. They had been chasing after the Gear Justice for almost a hundred years, and so suddenly it seemed a 16 year-old French boy could just lead them to the victory that many had only dreamed of.

What had seemed impossible just years earlier now seemed like an assured victory. The holy knights had finally claimed the upper hand in the war and now they stood in stillness and silence, witnessing one of the greatest examples of 'the calm before the storm'.

_Sweet, blowing wind,_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

The Gears were killing machines, made only to serve and used for the last hundred years only as fighting drones. They were supposed to come in yelling battle cries and launching magic. But this time, it was to be different. Justice, it seemed, had known that this was to be the final battle.

The first cries came from behind the army, but it wasn't the expected war-screech of a Gear. That hideous shrill had escaped the lips of a human, torn so quickly and thoroughly by a Gear's magic that he had barely had time to give out his shriek of pain.

Ky Kiske and Sol Badguy had still been staring at each other when the chaos broke lose. Panic in the soldiers was soon replaced by a sheer determination to see the blasphemous Justice eradicated from the planet. God had waited too long already for this victory. With one last longing look, Ky raised Furaiken and rushed into the fray, the lightning-imbued blade sizzling and making the air reek of ozone as it sliced through the bodies of the unnatural creatures known as Gears.

_Keep, your eyes on me,_

_Now we're on the edge of Hell_

Wave after wave of Gears rushed in from all sides, and wave after wave of Gears were destroyed. Each Gear seemed to take two holy paladins with it. They all kept fighting, one side driven by bloodlust and a warped, power-hungry heathen, the other driven by a passion for what they had been told all their lives was right.

Ky fit into the latter category, mowing down Gear after Gear with the powerful magics the holy sword in his hand had been fused with. He let out a short cry of pain as a powerful fire blazed over his left arm. His eyes locked onto a pair of crazed green ones as he brought his sword up to attack.

"Stun Edge!" The young man didn't give the electrocuted body another glance, even as it convulsed on the ground. All he needed to know was that the unholy creature was dead.

The leader of the Sheikishidan rushed through the battle towards the giant form of Justice, who had just appeared on a hill. He appeared as though he was looking over the battle as his minions threw themselves blindly at the knights.

Almost at that exact same moment, across the battlefield Sol was surging towards Justice, his path cleared by bursts of powerful flames. His feet stomped on black roasted bodies as he moved onwards, not even bothering to try avoiding the bodies of the fallen. There were many wounds on him, all bleeding freely and leaving drops of blood trailing behind him as he ran on towards the beast that had once tried to control him.

By the time he was in striking distance of Justice, Ky was bleeding just as profoundly as Sol. The elder man arrived just a moment after the blond boy, Fuenken in his hand ready to start dealing death blows to the abomination before them.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Ky saw that his troops weren't seeming to be fairing too well. The only hope was to destroy Justice and deactivate all the Gears fighting behind him. With a feeling of dismay, he noticed that the once green fields were down trampled and burnt patches of dirt. A glare set on his face showing the entire world the contempt he held for the Gear in front of him, he lunged at Justice, all the while bellowing out a war cry.

Sol was attacking right beside him, his own sword outlined in flames that were intended to burn straight through whatever Justice was hiding himself in. In unison, the two rivals and swordsmen cried out their most powerful attacks that would work against the mighty Gear leader.

"Ride the Lightning!"

"Dragon Install!"

Simultaneously, the attacks rammed into Justice, knocking the Gear back a few feet and charring the sleet metallic armor covering the thing. As soon as the magic from the attacks faded, Justice launched into his own assault, metal claws tearing soft flesh and allowing quick-moving blood to gush forth.

Although neither could see it, the Commander Gear had his face set in a feral grin, enjoying every scream that echoed up from the battlefield and especially relishing the cries he caused to escape from the two currently fighting him. With one quick swipe of his hand, he sliced at Sol's face, but the prototype jumped back and he only succeeded in tearing the headband from his forehead.

_Dear my love, sweet morning,_

_Wait for me, you've gone much farther,_

Caught in the adrenaline of battle, Ky didn't even glance up as Sol's face was revealed. The young warrior had realized that they had no hope of defeating Justice, but they could at least seal him up for the rest of eternity. It would take some time for him to ready the spell, so Sol would have to be on his own for a little bit. Giving the older man a glance, he jumped back out of the range of Justice's painful talons and magic to prepare the spell.

A growl of rage and surprise rang from Sol as his headband clanked to the ground, split in half right at the forehead covering. The symbol on his forehead glowed an eerie red and he lost himself to bloodlust, recklessly attacking Justice and ignoring the multiple injuries the Commander was giving him in return. He just kept going, shouting attack after attack in a mad attempt to take this impossible thing down.

"Tyrant Rave! Bandit Revolver! Grand Viper!"

Again and again his sword struck the beast and each time he could hear Justice grunt in pain somewhere underneath the armor it wore. Or perhaps Justice was the armor? He had never thought of that. Not in the mood to think about such things, the brash swordsman pushed the idea from his mind and kept attacking relentlessly.

Suddenly, Ky had jumped back into the battle, a new spell singing on the edge of his sword. This time it was a sealing spell that would trap whatever was hit by it in another dimension. It was a strong spell and Sol realized that was the reason Ky had suddenly jumped back from fight.

Furaiken struck Justice across his chest. The Commander Gear bellowed a cry as the spell activated and tore open a portal into the realm he would be sealed in for the rest of his unnaturally long days. The cry seemed to go on for an eternity at least and only started to ebb away once the portal locked behind its prisoner.

Everything was silent and still, almost as though this time after the battle was trying to mock the strange calm that had been washed over the battle grounds before this fight and started. Then, cheers erupted from the members of Sheikishidan celebrated the long-awaited triumph of the Crusades. Some were dancing with glee while others helped the injured, but nothing could dampen the spirits of the men that had fought long and hard for this victory.

Ky looked to Sol, his eyes gleaming with happiness and accomplishment. Suddenly, his blue-green eyes widened as he looked not into ochre eyes, but at a glowing red symbol burning on his rival's forehead. Soon, the surprise died down and the young man looked away, his face hurt and his eyes yelling the pain his heart was feeling as he realized what exactly Sol was.

_. . . Too far. . ._

The brand on his forehead marked him as a Gear. Sol could say nothing to Ky, and barely managed to stand as he watched Ky wipe his emotions off his face and turn his back to Sol, heading off to celebrate with his troops. The gruff man understood that nothing could be the same between the two ever again.

Picking up his broken headband, he stalked off in the opposite direction that his former lover had gone, the holy sword Fuenken still grasped firmly in his left hand.

Lyrics from 'Fake Wings' by Yuki Kajiura

Click the review button and tell me what you think. If you liked it, review so I keep writing. If you hated it, review so that you can try to make me stop writing. Look at me; I'm trying to bribe people to review x.x.


End file.
